Return of a Shopkeeper and a Princess
by York Lane
Summary: Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the 12th Division, former head of the Department Of Resarch and Development, former Commander of the Detention Unit, First to achieve Bankai in three days, friend of Yoruichi Shihōin and humble shop owner, but what if there was much more to his past and much more to his Zanpakto's past than we thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's York Lane, I know I'm an A-hole for not doing this sooner, but I had honestly lost a bit of interest in Bleach after it's disappointing ending, then I came up with this, so I did this I hope this makes up for it.**

 **" - regular speech.**

 **' - mental speech.**

Chapter 1

-THEN-

 _Jaune threw the Scroll to the ground, he was frustrated as hell, this couldn't be happening, Why!? Why did this have to happen?! Why did Pyrrha just do what she did!? No he wouldn't let this happen! He would save her!_

 _Jaune started running as fast as he could, but then his legs felt a lot lighter and suddenly he appeared at the top of the tower, he wondered briefly if his Semblance was teleportation, but that train of thought crashed when he saw the bitch Cinder Fall shoot Pyrrha in the heart with an arrow._

 _"NO!" cried Jaune._

 _With nothing but reckless abandon he threw his shield at Cinder, it hit her in the side of the face and knocked her down, Jaune quickly rushed over to Pyrrha brushing her hair out of her face._

 _"PYRRHA, PYRRHA!" cried Jaune._

 _"J-Jaune" Pyrrha said weakly._

 _"No, no don't die, please don't die" pleaded Jaune._

 _Cinder gave a giggle "oh isn't this precious, she saved you, sent you away to live and you just came back to die"_

 _Jaune growled and reach for his sword on to realise he had thrown it at Cinder with his shield, in his moment of Reckless abandon he had not only failed to save Pyrrha, but had killed himself, Cinder cackled madly as she pulled the bowstring back an arrow in place._

 _"Go on then!" he snarled "Do it!"_

 _Cinder released the arrow and it struck Jaune in the heart, he gave a gasp, but then a blinding white light burst and everything whited out._

 _When Jaune next awoke he looked around to see he was in a large forest in front of a large oak tree, with a rope wrapped around the trunk, but he noticed one thing Pyrrha wasn't with him, she wasn't anywhere near him._

 _"Oh, Pyrrha" he said softly looking down._

 _'Jaune?' asked a voice, that Jaune could immediately recognise._

 _"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune._

 _'Yes, Jaune it's me' said Pyrrha._

 _"Oh, Pyrrha I am so glad to hear your voice" said Jaune._

 _'No, not Pyrrha, name doesn't feel right anymore' said Pyrrha._

 _"Ok, Just tell me where you are Pyrrha, I can hear you but I can't see you" said Jaune._

 _'I can't see you either and stop calling me Pyrrha, that name doesn't sound right anymore' stated Pyrrha more strongly._

 _"Fine, but until we find a name that fits I will just call you that, look just tell me what you can see from your point of view" said Jaune._

 _'Ok, I see right in front of me a forest, one large oak tree in the middle with a rope tied around it' said Pyrrha, Jaune was about to respond, but then he realised that is what he was looking at._

 _"Oh god, Pyrrha that's what I see, Pyrrha I think your in my head" said Jaune._

 _'W-what but how?' asked Pyrrha, but before Jaune could answer the question they heard the cry of._

 _"Holt intruder!"_

 _Suddenly Jaune was surrounded by a large number of ninja's all of them glaring at Jaune all of them readying there weapons, if there were anything to say in this situation Jaune said it perfectly._

 _"Ah Damnit"_

-NOW-

Kiskue Urahara sat up, drowsily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was still drowsy and groggy, Urahara looked to his clock to see it was 6:00AM, he quickly pulled himself out of his bed and decided to make himself coffee.

"Hmm"

Urahara looked to his bed, he had obviously woke her up, she was wearing her typical red nightdress, which highlighted her pale white, Geisha like skin and bright red hair, her hair was horribly untamed, her green eyes opened and she looked at him, she was tired like he was but concerned.

"Kisuke, are you alright?" asked Benihime.

"I'm sorry Benihime, I just had a bad dream, I didn't mean to wake you" said Urahara.

"Oh, it's alright darling" yawned Benihime sitting up in bed.

Kisuke kneeled down next to his Zanpakto to look at her perfectly well "I was going to make Coffee want some?"

"Please" said Benihime, Urahara nodded as he stood up.

Kisuke has a pleasant smile on his face the whole time while he was making Breakfast and Coffee, Benihime was hugging him from behind the whole time, Benihime was a very unique kind of Zanpakto, she could hold a physical presence and form outside of his Inner World and could maintain herself without a Gigai or anything, there was a reason for that, a reason only he knew and he would take this secret to his grave.

Once Urahara had finished breakfast the two knelt down at the table and began eating, Kisuke slowly pushed a ring box to her smiling all the while.

"What's this?" Asked Benihime.

"Open it" said Kisuke, Benihime looked hesitant before she opened the box.

"Oh Kisuke" she gasped taking it out, it was a beautiful silver ring with a red ruby, she quickly put it on "oh its beautiful"

"I'm glad, you like it Happy Soul Bond Anniversary Pyrrha" smiled Urahara, it was there tradition to say each other's original names once during this day.

"Oh, you remembered Jaune" said Benihime kissing Urahara's cheek.

"Course I did" smiled Urahara "I would never forget everything we've been through, I would never forget, I gave Tessai and the kids the day off so they're having some them time, so we have the shop to ourselves and I got your favourite ready for me to cook"

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot, I guess it's a good thing I buy your birthday present in advance" said Benihime.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Urahara grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You'll have to wait for tonight" smiled Benihime slyly, having finished her breakfast she stood up and started to walk off "now I am going to have a shower and your going to join me"

"Yes ma'am" said Urahara getting up quickly and following her.

-LINE BREAK-

Thought the day Urahara and Benihime just spent time together doing what they usually did together, they mostly just lounged, enjoying each other's company's, they read, watched a couple of movies and watched TV and Netflix.

Benihime had changed into her regular clothing, a red kimono that went half way down her thighs, she also put on red lip sick and eyeliner that enhanced her features.

And eventually Urahara started to make dinner, it was Benihime's favourite, Duck, Squid, Wontons, Rice and Noodles, the two happily ate, Urahara shook his head "I should have shaved" stated Urahara.

"No, I like you all handsome and rugged" smiled Benihime.

"Well then, maybe I should grow a beard" smiled Urahara, the two then laughed.

"Thank you for this" said Benihime.

"Hey, your the one who believed in me when nobody else would, it's important for me to do these sort of things" said Urahara "I know this is going to sound bad or something, but I am glad what happened to us happened, I'm glad we found ourselves in the soul society, I'm glad I became a Shinigami, I'm glad you became my Zanpakto, I am glad that I became friends with yoruichi, I'm glad I became the third seat of the second division and then captain of the twelfth division, I'm glad I founded the department of research and development , I'm glad I stumbled upon Aizen's conspiracy, I'm glad that they claimed me guilt and I had to escape, I'm glad it all happened"

"I'm glad too" said Benihime "you know how I asked you if you believed in destiny? Well I believe this is our destiny"

"Yeah, I don't think I believe in destiny, I think I rather believe in Fate, because we can control our fate" stated Jaune putting his hand on hers, they both smiled steering into one another's eyes, before Benihime gave a sly smile.

"Wait hear, you gave me my gift this morning and I'll give you your gift tonight" said Benihime.

"Oh, Ok" said Urahara leaning back, he only had to wait a few minutes.

"Oh Kisuke" cooed Benihime's voice, Kisuke turned to see Benihime leaning in the door way and he saw what she was wearing.

If Urahara were a cartoon character he would have given one of those cleché wolf whistles.

-LINE BREAK-

After some intense... activities Urahara and Benihime laid together, huddled in the blanket, they both had content looks on there faces and had happy thoughts, until Urahara remembered the dream he had this mourning, Benihime saw this and seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"You've been thinking of Remnant lately haven't you" said Benihime.

"Yeah, I don't know why but Remnants just been on my mind lately, I want to ignore all these thoughts but they keep coming" said Jaune.

"They've been coming to me too" said Benihime sadly.

"I don't know why but I want to go back to Remnant, I think we have unfinished business" said Kisuke.

"Trust me I have no objections if you want to go back, I do too, I want to get back that little bitch who tried to kill me!" growled Benihime.

Urahara grimaced as well as he remembered how he had almost lost her and pulled her closer to him, he then decided to ask her "do you want to spend some time in Remnant with me?"

"I'd love to" said Benihime.

"Alright, hows three weeks sound?" asked Urahara.

"Can we really afford to go for that long?" asked Benihime.

"You bet, I can probably have Tessai do it for a whole month no problem, don't worry about it sweetie" said Kisuke "three weeks in Remnant with me?"

"Ok, sure why not" shrugged Benihime.

"Great, get packed we'll go in a couple of days" said Urahara.

"I love you, my handsome knight" said Benihime, she knew he could no longer be considered a knight, but she called him that regardless.

"I love you too, my beautiful Crimson Princess" stated Kisuke.

 **Ok so there's chapter 1, I want to ask your opinion of something:**

 **Should Urahara and Benihime have children, because it is confirmed that Zanpakto have children, it was confirmed in chapter 651, Shunsui said that Ohana (Katan) gave birth to Okyo (Kyokotsu) to hide Nanao's Zanpakto and I am pretty sure Shunsui is the father of Okyo, so yeah should Urahara and Benihime have kids in the current story or not? You decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-THEN-

 _After a rather Intense interrogation where the ninja's had beaten on Jaune leaving him bruised and bloody, he woke up in a hospital room, where he met Lord Shihōin, who explained to Jaune he had stumbled upon a sacred place where his wife had died and where a memorial for her had been, which was the oak tree with the rope._

 _Jaune apologised explaining he didn't know and he had just arrived in wherever he was and claimed to have amnesia, when Lord Shihōin heard this he seemed to take it as his dead wife had brought Jaune to him, he told Jaune that he would forgive him, but in return he would have to attend the Soul Academy with his daughter and have to join the division she joined, which Jaune gladly accepted, Lord Shihōin then gave Jaune a new name since he claimed to have amnesia, Kisuke Urahara._

 _He had spent a month in hospital with the fourth division captain Unohana tending to him, she was very nice and explained to him all about the Soul Society, about Reishi, Shinigami and everything he needed to know, Jaune managed to catch along very quickly and was starting to get use to his new name._

 _He had to wait till he was alone to talk to Pyrrha, but soon he came up with an idea when he was about to leave the hospital._

 _'Ok, I'm trying this, Pyrrha can you hear me?' asked Jaune._

 _'Yes, I can hear you Jaune' said Pyrrha._

 _'Ok, good to know, we can communicate mentally, luckily it seems mr. Shihōin didn't suspect anything' stated Jaune._

 _'You lied' said Pyrrha._

 _'I know, I did it was the only thing I could think of at the time, how many people would believe me?' asked Jaune._

 _'Good point' said Pyrrha._

 _'Besides your changing names so I might as well change mine' stated Jaune 'so call me Kisuke or Urahara'_

 _'Ok... Kisuke' said Pyrrha._

 _'Now, we only need to find a name for you' said Kisuke 'I'm thinking-'_

 _'Benihime' said Pyrrha._

 _'W-what?' asked Kisuke._

 _'I don't know where that name just came from it just felt... right' said Pyrrha as if it explained something._

 _'Alright then Benihime, were ordered to report to The Soul Academy with the Chiefs Daughter, you ready?' asked Kisuke._

 _'Always' said Benihime._

-NOW-

"Ok I don't know how long I'll be gone ok" said Urahara.

"Don't worry boss, take all the time you need" said Tessai.

"Thank you, Tessai my old friend, hear this is just incase you need me" said Urahara handing Tessai a phone "just call me"

"Of course" said Tessai.

"Tell Kurosaki that I won't be able to bail him out for a while" said Urahara.

"Of course" nodded Tessai.

The two of them were in the underground training room, Urahara was about to open the gate to Remnant, he had added that to the gateway just in case he ever needed or wanted to go back to Remnant, he had discovered how to get to Remnant one day back accident, but it was a somewhat happy accident he decided since he might need to go to Remnant one day.

Urahara opened the gate ready to go, before he went inside he looked back to Tessai "bye buddy" he then walked through the gate and back to Remnant.

-LINE BREAK-

When Urahara arrived in Remnant the first thing that happened was Benihime manifested herself besides him and grabbed onto his arm, holding it close to her, they looked around to try and get a good idea where they were, but naturally they had not seen much of Remnant, even when living hear all Urahara had seen was his family home and Vale and Benihime had seen a bit more but not much more, but she knew where they were.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Urahara.

"To the look of it, it's Minstral" said Benihime.

"Hmm, not a far off cry from home* then" said Urahara.

"Guess were not" smiled Benihime "so where to?"

"Dunno, but one thing you should know about Minstral, is that the higher you go the nicer it is" said Benihime.

"Yeah, don't think I'd fit in there" said Urahara.

"Anyways we probably should find, Ruby knowing her, she and her team are right in the middle of trying to avenge us by taking Cinder down or something" said Benihime "and I know you attended the gate so we would come close to her right"

"Well, I attuned it so we would be in her general location, so she must be in Minstral" said Urahara.

"Now, the question is how do we find her?" asked Benihime, but that question continently answered itself when the two of them felt a pulse of spirit energy.

"Felt that?" asked Urahara.

"Of course, I felt that, that was defiantly Ruby, nice timing" said Benihime, Urahara held his arms out.

"May I Princess?" asked Urahara.

"You may" said Benihime falling into Urahara's arms as he Shunpoed them both to location, right in front of Haven Academies, he then set Benihime down.

"Wanna make a grand entrance?" asked Urahara.

"Of course" said Benihime.

"Hadō 73: Sōren Sōkatsui!*" cried Urahara firing a blast of blue fire made from spirit energy from his hand, it blasted through the wall and allowed them to walk in.

They looked around to see what had transpired it seemed a battle was going on hear, with one side being comprised of Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ren, Nora, Qrow and some kid who they had never met, the other side was comprised of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and three other people they had never met.

Everyone had varying reactions to seeing them, some shocked (Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Ren, Emerald and Mercury), some indifferent (Hazel, Qrow, Raven and Vernal) and some not knowing how to react (Lionheart and Oscar)

But Cinder, her eye was narrowed and she was snarling at them "it can't be!"

"Jaune? Pyrrha?" asked Ruby, gazing at them shakily as if refusing to believe it was them.

"Wow, you recognised us instantly and it's been years and we've really changed, that's pretty incredible Ruby" said Urahara.

"Yes, Ruby it's us" said Benihime smiling at Ruby "but it's Kisuke and Benihime now, keep it in mind"

"Hey, sorry were late, is this a private party or can anyone join?" asked Urahara.

* **Just so you all know I see Minstrel as East Of Remnant, it looks kind of like China or Japan that's why.**

 ****As far as I know, the highest Kido Spell's Urahara has used are Hadō 91 and Bakudō 81, So by that logic, in this story he will be able to use any of the Kido's that are lower than those without incantations or most of them anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-THEN-

 _Kisuke Urahara followed along with the class, he was currently in the middle of sword practice, with all the other recruits they were currently working on sword swings, swinging the blade down over and over again, letting out steady breaths as he did so._

 _It had been a full year since Kisuke enrolled in the Soul Academy, he had started his Shinigami Training and honestly he was doing really, really well with it, it seemed as though he was born to do this, he was the highest ranked student in Kidō, second highest in Shunpo and he was second highest in Hakuda, currently he was in the middle of Zanjutsu training, his favourite training and the training he was best at, he especially enjoyed it because it reminded him of old days, Beacon days where he trained with Benihime, but that is when she was Pyrrha, currently she was giving him additional coaching._

 _'That's it, just a little higher... perfect!' she cheered._

 _Urahara was trying his hardest to surpress a smile, she was so cute when she was like this, she got so enthusiastic and he could just picture her, they had met in his dreams and they had spent some wonderful time together in those dreams, in that dream they were in a place like Beacon and as such they did the things they did there, they ate, they trained, they talked, they read, Urahara had discovered he really had a talent for a lot of The Shinigami's Science, he was fascinated and talked to her about it, he talked about it for hours and she loved listening to him talk about it and she loved his enthusiasm for it._

 _It had been a year and they hadn't talked about there first kiss, they seemed to be trying to ignore it, Urahara didn't want that, he wanted to go further and do more with her, he wanted to kiss and hold her close and tell her just how much she meant to him, he wanted to call out how much he loved and wanted to be with her._

 _'Kisuke, I feel something' said Benihime._

 _'Is it bad?! are you alright?!' asked Kisuke concerned._

 _'No, it's fine, keep up with the exercise your doing terrific' said Benihime 'don't worry it's not a bad feeling, it actually feels really good'_

 _Urahara continued but he still looked concerned, he was worried about Benihime he had figured out that something must have happened and merged there souls together, he was hoping he could get to a higher position so he could research this phenomenon more closely, but honestly he couldn't think about this now._

 _He pushed his thoughts of concern away, the way he did this was think about Benihime and everything he loved about her, everything he loved about her appearance her fiery red hair and her emerald green eyes, her body a perfect blend of slim and muscular , her personality, that is what he loved her most for, true she was gorgeous, he thought she was more beautiful than Yoruichi, but her personality is what really sold him, she saw past how worthless he once was and loved him for who he was, she helped him every step of the way and supported and helped him as much as she could._

 _As he thought of all this, he soon started to feel the same thing, he started to think privately to himself without Benihime hearing him 'wait this must be based on my thoughts' he then decided it was best to ask her._

 _'Benihime, were you thinking about me?' asked Urahara._

 _'Well... Yes' she replied shyly 'why are you asking?'_

 _'Because I am starting to feel it and I was thinking of you' said Urahara._

 _'Were close to something now, keep thinking it were so close' ordered Benihime, the two continued to think about what they loved about one another and what they enjoyed so much about each other._

 _Urahara thrust his sword over and over, building up red spiritual energy that formed around him, the class all stopped and looked over at him, he could hear the instructor ordering him to stop, but he couldn't stop, he could feel it he was getting close to what he was about to achieve and finally, he reached it._

 _'Call my name Kisuke!' cried Benihime 'Call it with all your might!'_

 _Urahara swung the blade down one more time and called out._

 _"Awaken, Benihime!"_

 _A Crimson light burst from Urahara's Zanpakto as it changed and gained its Shikai, everyone in the class was silent at this feat, nobody had obtained a Shikai in one year! It was unheard of! Urahara, just gazed down at his new sword._

 _'Kisuke you did it!' cheered Benihime._

 _'Yeah, I guess, your my Zanpakto' smiled Urahara looking down at his new weapon._

 _It was a finely crafted sword, sleek and medium style, the hilt was curved it had a Crimson tassel on the end, with a U shaped guard and the blade had no tip, but it had a long sleek blade, Urahara ran a hand along the blade and could hear Benihime giggling 'stop that tickles'_

 _Urahara, swung the sword forwards revealing get it to its sealed stated before he sheathed the sword looking down so happy, but the happiness was short lived as he realised one thing, everyone was looking at him, many looked at him with respect and admiration, some looking at him in jealously, Yoruichi who had become his best friend, aside from Benihime that is, she looked exstatic, soon everyone crowed around him all excited and joyously commenting._

 _"Wow, he just unlocked his Shikai!"_

 _"It's not fair!"_

 _"That was amazing!"_

 _"Could you teach me?"_

 _Urahara didn't know what to say, Unohana had never told him about this, what had he just done, he looked his swords new form over one, twice, three times, it was amazing, he was brought out of his thoughts when the instructor cleared his throat, Urahara froze, he looked to see the instructor, Gengorō Ōnabara, looking at Urahara he just said "my office after class"_

 _Urahara nodded grimly taking a huge gulp, he was worried now that he had done something wrong, he knew the significance of Shikai but he was worried about pulling Shikai off in the middle of class, he was forced to sit out as the others practiced, but he was really, really happy about something._

 _'I'm sorry Kisuke' said Benihime 'I didn't mean to get you into trouble'_

 _'It's fine, at least it tells me why I've heard your beautiful voice this whole time, your my Zanpakto' said Urahara._

 _'Yeah, I am, so I guess we're still partners even after Beacon' said Benihime shyly._

 _'Of course, you will always be my partner, no matter how old we are and no matter where we are, we will aways be partners, hear me!' said Urahara, Benihime was glad he couldn't see her blushing right now._

 _Later, Urahara was walking with Yoruichi as he was headed to Instructor Ōnabana's office, Yoruichi was trying to cheer him up and trying to lower his stress, Benihime was also soothing him, but it didn't really help matters._

 _"Don't worry about it Kisuke, you unlocked your Shikai that's an accomplishment, it's a good thing, they can't punish you for that" said Yoruichi trying to calm Urahara's nerves._

 _"Well, I did it in the middle of class, so they might be able to get me in trouble" shrugged Urahara._

 _"Heh, don't worry about it ok, look you've just proven yourself, you've proven you deserve to be hear! They can't kick you out now or they would have lost a powerful Shinigami and the Seritei wouldn't allow that" said Yoruichi._

 _"Yeah, thanks Yoruichi, look I need to go to see Instructor Ōnabana now, alright" said Urahara._

 _"Ok, good luck Kisuke" said Yoruichi walking off._

 _Urahara approached the door of Insturctor Ōnabana's door and hesitantly knocked "come in" Urahara opened the door and walked in to see Insturctor Ōnabana at his desk, Urahara gulped as he entered._

 _"Ah, Mr. Urahara I was expecting you" said Insturctor Ōnabara "I wanted to talk to you about the incident in class"_

 _"Yes, I would like to apologise for the event that happened" stated a Urahara._

 _"Oh no, don't be, I asked you to come hear to state that I am very impressed Mr. Urahara, you have a bright future ahead for you" stated Ōnabara "I have read all of your reports, top of your Kidō class, able to keep up with Ms. shihōin in Shunpo and now first in your class to achieve a Shikai, very impressive Mr. Urahara, I'd say you already have the qualifications to be a Lieutenant"_

 _"Thank you sir, but I am going to be deployed to the same unit Yoruichi is being deployed to, she's progressing quickly as well, I think she will most likely make Captain before me, with that in mind it means that someone from the Ōmeda clan will be appointed as the lieutenant" stated Kisuke._

 _"Ashame then the position does not fit your talents" stated Ōnabara. (I cannot be the only one who thinks that right! Like Seriously why is Ōmaeda's family the lieutenants!)_

 _"I am fine with it sir, I just want to serve that's my main job as a Shinigami, to serve and protect the Seireitei, the Soul Society and maintain that balance of Souls" stated Urahara._

 _"Well said" said Ōnabara._

 _"Thank you sir, is that all?" asked Urahara._

 _"No, I am curious, how long have you heard your Zanpakto's voice?" asked Ōnabara._

 _"I have heard Benihime's voice for a while, since I came to the Soul Society" explained Urahara._

 _"Hmm, interesting, so you haven't spoken to her before?" asked Ōnabara "in your Inner World?"_

 _"Inner World?" asked Urahara._

 _"I see you don't know, a protege" said Ōnabara "an Inner World is a realm inside our souls, it's where our Zanpakto's dwell and live within, they communicate and they interact with us"_

 _"Wait, so I can go and meet her?" asked Urahara._

 _"Yes, you can travel there and you can meet her" stated Ōnabara._

 _The explanation was enough for Urahara to ask "how can I do this?!"_

-NOW-

Everyone's gaze was now drawn to Urahara and Benihime, the both of the smiling pleased, the people from Beacon were pleased to see them back, Cinder furious because she thought she had killed them, Hazel seeing this as another failure of Cinders just to name a few, Emerald and Mercury both irritated and everyone else confused.

"So is this a private party, I am going to guess not" said Urahara.

"Your dead!" said Weiss, she was pleased to see them but she was shocked all the same.

"Well then Snow Angel, I guess we're back from the dead" grinned Urahara.

"Annoyingly so" said Cinder, causing Urahara and Benihime to look over to her.

"Oh, good your hear, I was hoping to get you back" said Benihime, taking on a malicious look as she gazed upon Cinder "as I recall you shot me in the heart"

"Yes, I thought I killed you" grinned Cinder an equally malicious look gracing her features "I guess second time will be the charm"

"Sweetie, do you mind if I deal with her?" asked Benihime.

"Take your time princess, I'll take care of the rest" said Urahara.

"Heh, like you could take us down, she could maybe, but you, we were ordered to observe her as we saw Pyrrha Nikos as a threat, but you!?" asked Mercury sarcastically "heh, you were so irrelevant that I don't even remember your name!"

"Kisuke Urahara, formerly known as Jaune Arc, Former Captain of the Twelfth Division, Former Commander of the Detention Unit, Founder of the Department Of Research and Development, youngest to achieve Shikai and achieved Bankai in three days" stated Urahara.

"Oh, is that suppose to make us scared" sneered Mercury, getting into stance, he charged at Urahara full throttle and launched a flying kick, only for Urahara to block with his hand and keep a firm grip on his foot.

"Yeah, you should be scared of me" grinned Urahara as he pushed Mercury back "take a break guys me and Benihime have this sorted out"

"Oh, Yeah, you just caught me off guard that's all!" cried Mercury "now let's get down with-"

"Bakudō 4 Hainawa!" Chanted Urahara, the spiritual rope wrapped around Mercury and brought Mercury to the floor, he struggled all that he could, but he couldn't break out of the rope, Urahara swung his cane a few times before drawing his sword out from it, he threw the sheath away and pointed it at the others "come on!"

While Emerald and Vernal charged at Urahara trying to deal with him quickly, Raven and Qrow continued there fight and Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Ren all ganged up on Hazel.

"Awaken" chanted Benihime holding her hand out and summoning herself in sword form into her hand.

Cinder grinned summoning her own sword, the two then started to clash with one another, Benihime was still as skilled as she was as Pyrrha, maybe even more skilled, but Cinder had obviously improved though and was fighting very aggressively against Benihime, in doing so Benihime got a plan to take Cinder of guard, when Cinder next struck Benihime loosened her grip and let the sword, the next strike by Cinder knocked the blade clean out of Benihime's hands, it slammed into a wall almost stabbing into Weiss's head, she let out a little shriek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Weiss!" called Benihime.

"Focus on yourself!" called Cinder.

Cinder stabbed forwards, but Benihime waved her hand in an Arc, releasing a wave of crimson energy, Cinder had to quickly dodge, but the crimson energy cut her sword's blade off, Benihime didn't repent though as she shot more crimson energy at Cinder.

Cinder had to quickly dodge all of these energy attacks many of them grazing her, Benihime was now in control of the fight moving forwards and attaining ferociously with blasts of energy, but Cinder dodge all of them, but as she was dodging them, Benihime got close, seeing this as an opportunity Cinder threw a punch, but unfortunately Benihime was a master of Hakuda, like Urahara, she dodged the punch and proceeded to grab Cinder in a hold where she broke her arm and then punched her in the face, causing Cinder to stumble back, Cinder looked enraged at this.

"What!" cried Cinder dodging all of the red energy blasts "but we observed you! Your Semblance is Polarity!"

"Correction, Polarity was my Semblance, but my Zanpakto Powers are the manipulation of a crimson coloured energy" stated Benihime, as she used Shunpo to appear directly in front of Cinder, she punched forwards easily blasting Cinder and throwing her back, Cinder quickly rebounded though and summoned a spear which she threw at Benihime only for Benihime to hold her hand out and summon out a red energy shield which easily blocked the the spear, knocking it away.

"Doesn't matter what powers you'll still lose, I bested you once and I will best you again" stated Cinder.

"Then I should finish this then" said Benihime, she leapt forward "Shibari!" swinging her arm in an arc motion with formed a Crimson net that captured Cinder, but all Cinder could do is grin.

"Ha, this is it, I can get out easily!" She cackled, but then Benihime slammed her palm onto the net.

"Hiasobi, Juzutsunagi"

Several orbs of fire then formed all over the net, when they came up to Cinder they all exploded, the blast was large and managed to create a large hole in the roof, but Benihime had minimised the explosion to make sure none of her allies could be effected, but it still severely damaged Cinder, she was scorched and burned all over, she let out a puff of smoke and then collapsed.

Once the explosion went off everyone looked over to see the results of the battle which were quite shocking to a lot of people.

"Cinder!" cried Emerald, as she saw the woman she admired above all else in smoke.

"That's my girl" smiled Urahara.

Benihime just stood over Cinder with a content smile "take that bitch!"

 **First of all if you think that me giving Benihime those powers when Urahara doesn't have them is unfair well remember the Zanpakto Rebellion Arc, I know this Arc is not cannon just ignore that for now, we saw the Zanpakto's were more powerful than there Shinigami masters in term of there Zanpakto powers and that makes sense to me, you know since it's actually they're powers, so that's why Benihime can do all those things when Urahara can't.**

 **Now I am just going to let you all know now, I am defiantly thinking about bringing Tessai, Yoruichi and Ichigo into this story, Tessai because after Yoruichi he's Urahara's best friend and I think he'd be able to help Urahara out a lot in Remnant and he might be able to tech someone in the RWBY cast Kidō, Yoruichi because she is Urahara's best friend and Ichigo to come in and say he was taught by Urahara to an extent and to repay any debt he has to Urahara.**

 **Also I might bring Mayuri in just for conflict and maybe Hiyori just cause she was Kisuke's Lieutenant and maybe Soi Fon, to interact with Weiss since I think the two are somewhat similar, oh but she hates Urahara so she'd probably never help him no matter what, but then again she might help if Yoruichi is there, but hey as a writer, my duty is to my reader first and foremost, so if you all don't want me to do it I won't do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before this chapter starts I just wanted to address a few reviews and say a few things in them.**

 **Adislt: thank you for your recommendation, I have taken it to heart and as now if anymore characters from Bleach are to come over it'll be 2 or at most 3.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry I neglected that on the last chapter, I cannot believe I missed an opportunity like that, but hopefully I did it and did it right in this.**

 **Somebody: thank you for your compliment, I'm always glad to hear someone actually likes my works, I would like to ask you which ones you like, but I won't you don't have to answer.**

Chapter 4

-THEN-

 _Kisuke Urahara was sat in meditative pose he was doing all he could to clear his mind and focus on his inner world, trying to get there, he wanted to be able to see her again, but so far his efforts had been unsuccessful, but then he had a different idea, he focused on all his memory's of her, the good and the bad and soon enough he felt something land on his nose, a Cherry Blossom blossom flower pedal?_

 _He looked around to see that he had done it, he was in his inner world, it was a Shinto Shrine, with walls painted red and a roof of gold, it had Cherry Blossom trees all around it, he got up and looked around calling out ''Benihime!?''_

 _''Kisuke?'' asked a familiar voice, Urahara turned to see Benihime, stood there, he took her in her new look, he thought she looked better now then when she was Pyrrha Niko's but he didn't have long to think about that, because she jumped up into his arms and hugged him close, nuzzling close to him._

 _Benihime took Urahara to a hill that had a Cherry Blossom tree sitting up top, they both sat there, talking to one another._

 _''I'm sorry it took me while to get hear'' said Urahara._

 _''It's fine, you've always been with me and I'm glad for that'' said Benihime ''so I guess I'm your Zanpakto''_

 _''Yeah, I guess you are'' said Urahara._

 _''But how?'' asked Benihime._

 _''I- Benihime I honestly don't know, but I want to find out'' said Urahara ''but there is something I want to talk to you about, something I think we finally need to address, the kiss before you shoved me in a rocket locker''_

 _As Urahara expected Benihime froze when he mentioned that and fidgeted a fair bit ''Kisuke… about that, I-'' Benihime was cut off though as Urahara kissed her, Benihime went stiff for a moment before she melted into it kissing him back._

 _''Kisuke, I-I love you'' she said ''since we met, I've loved you''_

 _''I- Benihime I love you too, since I wore a dress'' Urahara said chuckling for a bit at the reference ''I thought I loved Weiss, but I was wrong I was looking in the wrong direction, I should have been looking in your direction''_

 _With the declaration they both just sat there holding on another close for a full hour until Yoruichi woke Urahara up much to his irritation, but he and Benihime agreed they'd continue this some other time._

 _For the next few weeks Urahara focused on his studies, Benihime helping him to the best of her abilities, she was impressed thought at how good he was when it came to the 'Science of the Soul' as she liked to call it, he easily got the highest marks in written proportions, he spent time with Yoruichi practicing techniques and having fun, but he spent a lot of time with Benihime, having dates with her in his inner world that they both enjoyed._

 _In the months to come Urahara continued to train with the academy and he and Yoruichi had graduated and were both placed in Squad 2, with Yoruichi quickly being promoted into the Squads captain and Urahara being promoted to the 3rd seat, with Benihime being angry that he wasn't promoted to lieutenant since he had more skills as Lieutenant than Marenoshin_ _Ōmaeda._

 _But Urahara had been able to calm her down by explaining to her that he was the best choice for 3rd seat since he was more qualified for leading the Detention Unit than Marenoshin_ _Ōmaeda, since he was a master of Hakuda, he and Yoruichi had been training together for a long time and he had been able to fight Yoruichi as an equal in hand to hand combat, Benihime understood but was still angry, she didn't even think Marenoshin deserved a seat._

 _But with his duty's as Warden of the Detention Unit it meant they spent less time together, however Urahara decided there was one thing that they could do in reference to the old days and a way to make them grow closer._

-NOW-

With the defeat of Cinder Urahara turned to the remaining combatants, Hazel had snapped out of his stupor and was still fighting with Ren and Nora, with that looked upon, he could see the only opponents left were Raven, Vernal, Mercury (who was still struggling on the ground) and Emerald, Urahara smiled and said ''Ok that's enough everyone, ok, how's this Ruby, you and the others take a break I've got this''

''You've got this'' grinned Emerald ''yeah right, I doubt that, we've seen you fight you couldn't beat all of us''

''Ok, how's this then a little bet, if you four can beat me everyone else will lay down there weapons and surrender'' said Urahara.

''What!'' cried Qrow ''you can't make that decision''

''I can and I just did and to ensure it's made'' Urahara held up his hand ''Bakudō 4 Hainawa'' the same kind of ropes that he wrapped around Mercury suddenly wrapped around Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Weiss ''and to prove I fight fair'' Urahara snapped his fingers and Mercury was released.

''Your either Crazy or your stupid to think you can fight all of them at once'' stated Qrow.

''Don't worry, these guys are nothing to Kisuke'' stated Benihime happily, before calling out to Urahara ''Kisuke do you want to use me?''

''Wait use you?'' asked Weiss.

''Nah, it's fine I think I've got this'' said Urahara.

''Wait, what did she mean when she said 'use' her?'' asked Weiss.

''We will explain it later Weiss'' stated Benihime ''now go take them down Kisuke!''

''You sure you don't want help? Last chance'' stated Emerald.

''Trust me when I say this, it'll take you all to beat me trust me on that'' stated Urahara.

''Don't underestimate him'' ordered Raven while she was thinking to herself 'I saw him using, what I believe to be magic, but how's he using magic?! The only male I know of who can use magic is Ozpin, only he and the Maidens should be able to use magic, that woman is defiantly magical she might be a Maiden, I don't know, but back to this man I need to probe him some more'

Ozpin was looking at this thinking similar thoughts 'I need to keep observations, Ms. Niko's defiantly used magic, I don't know about Mr. Arc though, I haven't seen his semblance, so that might have been his Semblance but I should keep observing'

Urahara just held up his cane as Mercury charge him he dodged out of the way and then as Vernal and Emerald charged he drew the blade out and blacked Emeralds strike while hitting Vernal in the face with the sheath end of the cane, pushing Emerald away he stabbed his blade into the ground as Mercury charged again.

Urahara threw the sheath of the cane which successfully hit Mercury in the face knocking him off course, Urahara then proceeded to fight Mercury in hand to hand, Urahara was easily better than Mercury and the strike the cane's end gave to Mercury dazed him, Urahara took advantage and struck him in several places before throwing Mercury to the ground, Mercury tried to get up but he couldn't.

''I-I can't move- what did you do me!?'' grunted Mercury.

''Pressure points'' stated Urahara ''when I was in the Detention Unit I needed to be able to restrain prisoners without weapons, sometimes I would just straight up beat them up, others, I just used pressure points to restrain them like I just did to you''

''Detention Unit?!'' exclaimed Mercury.

''Yeah, long story but I'll make it short, basically it's the prison unit, you know we kept criminals at bay as well as some… questionable people'' stated Urahara.

''Wait you were a guard!?'' asked Mercury shocked.

''No, I wasn't a guard, I was the warden'' grinned Urahara.

''Well Warden guard this'' said Emerald as she and Vernal charged him, Urahara didn't want to deal with them though, with Cinder down he needed to focus on beating Raven and Hazel, so Urahara sidestepped both attacks and thrust his palm out ''Bakudō 1: Sai!'' called Urahara.

Emerald and Vernal's arms were forced behind there backs, they both lost there balance and collapsed to the ground, the two of them then started to struggle on the ground trying to get out and get back up, he then blocked a slash from Raven and began to fight one on one with her.

'Hmm, it seems to be magic, but that's not enough to confirm it' Raven thought to himself, Ozpin meanwhile just watched down at this battle in fascination.

Hazel deciding to finish his battle quickly and focus on what could be considered the main threat in this battle, so he grabbed a part of Ren and Nora's neck's causing them to stiffen up and drop to the ground, Hazel then headed for the main battle as Urahara knocked the sword strike from Raven away and used Shunpo to dodge out of the way of Hazel's attack, but then a blast of lightning was shocked and he had to Shunpo again, Cinder was back up.

''What! I thought I took you down!'' cried Benihime.

''Well you thought wrong!'' cried Cinder firing another lightning bolt at Urahara.

''Bakudō 81: Danku'' said Urahara and a clear wall formed behind Urahara that blocked Cinder's attack easily, before he pointed his palm towards Raven ''Hadō 31: Shakkahō''

Raven's eyes widened and a burst of blue flames was shot at her, she quickly dodged it but it blasted one of the walls in and caused it to collapse, this and the clear wall that blocked the Maiden powers confirmed it to her and Ozpin that he could use magic, in a way anyways, but now that Kisuke was fighting both Raven and Cinder, as well as Hazel he felt he needed to go more powerful.

''Alright then, Benihime I think I need to go a bit more out, you ready?'' Asked Urahara.

''Always Kisuke'' said Benihime, before she glowed and turned into a red energy that then flew into Urahara's blade, causing everyone to look mesmerized, as they watched him get into stance.

''Now, Awaken Benihime!'' Called Urahara, as his cane sword turned to it's Shikai form.

Everyone gazed in amazement as Urahara's cane sword formed into Benihime's Shikai, Urahara quickly got into stance, he grinned and asked one simple question ''impressed yet?''

''So she's your weapon?'' asked Hazel.

''She is… in a way, I'm not going to explain it to you though'' said Urahara.

Cinder was shaking, everyone was confused if she was scared or not but then she let out a full mad cackle ''oh how the mighty have fallen! Pyrrha Niko's the Invincible Girl or Benihime the Crimson Princess, whatever you want to be called reduced to a mere sword, now a humble pathetic weapon, I'm going to enjoy breaking that fragile blade!''

'Fragile! Fragile! FRAGILE! KISUKE SHOW HER NO MERCY MAYBE THEN SHE'LL GO ON TO SAY HOW FRAGILE SHE IS!'' screamed Benihime.

''Don't count your chickens just yet'' grinned Urahara ''you maybe a Maiden, but I'm a former Captain of the Gotei 13''

''And why should I care, this Gotei 13 is irrelevant to me'' stated Cinder.

''Why should I care that you're a Maiden that is irrelevant to me, though Mayuri may really want to study you'' stated Urahara.

''Enough'' said Raven taking out her sword and after a moment of what seemed to be consideration she said ''Oh screw it!''

She held up her sword, Vernal's eyes widened as she knew what Raven was going to do ''Raven no don't give yourself away!''

''No choice!'' stated Raven as her blade started to glow and grey, causing Raven to grab it with both hands and it looked like it was made of some kind of magic ice, Qrow's eye's widened as he realized what it was and what she was doing.

''No way!''

''Interesting'' said Urahara getting into defensive stance with Benihime as he and Raven continued to fight, Qrow had a less easy reaction.

''What!'' cried Qrow ''she's the Spring Maiden!''

''You lied to us'' stated Cinder to Raven.

''Yes, I did you can deal with it later just help'' said Raven blocking a strike from Urahara.

''Oh, don't get me wrong I'm not mad, if anything I'm intrigued'' stated Cinder.

''Just focus on the battle'' ordered Raven as she continued to slam her blade down on Urahara, blocking with Benihime.

''Nice blade'' grinned Urahara.

''You went higher so I needed to go higher'' stated Raven ''now surround him then blast him''

Raven and Urahara continued to clash blades as Cinder and Hazel surrounded Jaune, Raven then shoved Urahara back and jumped back into position to assist, Raven then charged up her Maiden sword with all the power she could, Cider prepared to fire lightning at Urahara and Hazel decided to stab several more lightning dust crystals into his arms to help him focus all of the electricity into a sphere of lightning which he then prepared to fire at Urahara, the three of them then fired there attack at Urahara, they all hit and as the dust cleared and revealed that Urahara was obliterated.

''NO!'' cried Ruby.

''Jaune, Pyrrha!'' cried Nora.

''Ha, we win, we win!'' cheered Mercury ''now get me up''

''No it can't be'' said Weiss softly.

''it is'' said Ren.

''Damn fool!'' cried Qrow struggling on the bonds.

''Ha, he, he, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha'' cackled Cinder so happy she had finally killed them.

''Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō'' called a voice.

Suddenly six rods of light slammed into Cinder's stomach, causing her to turn her head and everyone to look in the direction to see Urahara grinning and waving ''w-what!?'' said Raven shocked.

''How did you dodge that!'' demanded Hazel, Urahara took out a sphere it looked like some kind of balloon type object he blew into it and it popped into a second him, everyone looked shocked at this.

''What!?'' cried Ruby.

''Huh!'' cried Yang.

''How!?'' cried Weiss.

''Cool! Where do I get another Nora!'' cheered Nora.

''What the heck is that?'' asked Emerald.

''This is a portable Gigai, I know you don't know what a Gigai is, but I'm not going to bother and explain what it is, now you see this ruggedly handsome fellow hear can act as a decoy'' stated Urahara as he squeezed the Gigai's face causing it to deflate ''but you see I'm probably the only one who can use this since timing and position has to be just right''

''I can't move'' said Cinder ''why can't I move''

''That's what Bakudō 61 does'' stated Urahara ''should give me enough time to deal with them then deal with you''

''Wishful thinking I'll be out of this soon enough'' stated Cinder raising her power.

''Heh, good luck with that'' stated Urahara before he continued to battle with Raven and Hazel, sending two waves of Crimson energy out of Benihime at them.

'Kisuke, I have a plan' said Benihime 'we can use it to deal with both Cinder and Raven at the same time, but we need to be careful with the others so close'

'Alright, I'm listening' said Urahara, Benihime whispered it into his ear and his eyes widened 'genius'

He blocked Raven's next strike with Benihime while Cinder fired a blast of lightning into Urahara's back causing him to fall to the floor and Raven then slashed him with her Maiden powered sword, causing him to bleed to a degree and Hazel then punched him with a lightning powered fist knocking him into a wall, that cracked behind him.

''Jaune!'' cried Ruby.

''Don't worry, I'm fine, I can take this'' stated Urahara.

''Oh stop kidding yourself'' cackled Cinder ''you were pathetic before and you're pathetic now, you can't beat any of us, so just give it up!''

''Don't you dare count me out'' said Urahara ''if you think my Shikai is me at my best your wrong, deadly wrong, the Zanpakto has two or three if you want to push it forms, sealed, shikia and finally… Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame''

 **So there, that is the chapter next chapter will show the conclusion to this fight and will show in the flashback how Kisuke Urahara got his Bankai and is going to pull of Benihime's plan, it's actually something I've been planning for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Princesses Disection

 _Once Urahara got to his and Yoruichi's special training ground he revealed to Benihime what he was planning as she was asking for hours what he was planning to do and what they were going to do._

 _''I have decided I want to learn Bankai with you'' said Urahara._

 _This peeked Benihime's interest ''Bankai? Are you sure, the process of obtaining a Bankai is long and harsh, I'm just saying I'm thrilled you want to learn my Bankai but are you sure?''_

 _''I've never been more sure of anything in my life'' stated Urahara._

 _''Ok then, but first we need a way to manifest me'' stated Benihime._

 _''Don't worry, I've already sorted that out'' said Urahara pulling out a Tenshintai ''now I have a theory this'll work but I don't know, I am going to try it anyways, now do you trust me?''_

 _''Of course I trust you'' replied Benihime._

 _Urahara stabbed Benihime's sealed form into the Tenshintai, it shook a few times before it formed into Benihime, she looked around and stood up grinning, ''you really are a genius''_

 _''One catch, it can only maintain you for three days and I would highly recommend to anyone for it to only be three days'' stated Urahara._

 _''Alright, lets start training right now'' stated Benihime, she clapped and about twenty to twenty-five clones of her formed all of them wearing a different outfit and then each of them spawned several more clones all of them wearing a different coloured outfit, all of them one colour from the colour wheel._

 _''Alright now Kisuke, lets start training'' stated Benihime as she and all her clones pulled out a sword ''you need to find the real me and then you'll get my Bankai''_

 _Urahara pulled his sword out too and then he began to fight against all of them at once, Benihime's skills certainly hadn't slipped from the day when she was Pyrrha Niko's and she was proving that._

 _The first day mostly consisted of him fighting against all the Benihime's and finding out information about this style of training, if he cut down a fake one it would revert to a normal broken blade, but he couldn't cutdown the real one, he also discovered that there were in fact twenty-five of them before and when they multiplied there were 300 of them and when the first day of training was finished he had successfully beaten 52 leaving only 248 but it was only a small margin, but Benihime forced him to stop at 10:00pm telling him to get some rest._

 _So he spent the rest of the day resting in the hot spring he had made there, Benihime joined him, she was still manifested by the Tenshintai, she joined him in the healing hot spring where he was recovering from his wounds, the hot spring he had made was a pale imitation when it came to the ones that the elite guard member Tenjiro Kirinji, but Yoruichi and Benihime still enjoyed it, the only problem was Benihime came into the hot spring nude, when she did Urahara shut his eyes tightly._

 _''You can look at me if you want to Kisuke I don't mind'' shrugged Benihime._

 _''No it would be disrespectful don't worry, I won't look'' said Urahara, just hearing Benihime sigh._

 _The second day wasn't really going the best either, he was defiantly making progress, he started the day at 3:00am and was training as hard as he could, he had successfully taken 10 of the fake Benihime's out already leaving 238, he had an idea of what to look for now, he was looking for the form she was most promenantly in, he saw it and slashed through 5 more clones reaching her._

 _''Ha, got you!'' he cried slashing down and through her turning her into a broken sword proving this was another fake ''what!''_

 _''Sorry Kisuke. That wasn't me. Your going to have to think. Think smarter then that. If you want to find me'' said Benihime, each of her clones saying a sentence._

 _The day had continued then and he had kept fighting them off, when the day was done he felt he was a little closer as now he had some ideas as to what form she might be in and he had broken another 52 swords meaning there were only 196 blades left, still made him slightly scared that he might not be able to do this, but Benihime kept encouraging him, he had failed her when they were Jaune and Pyrrha he wouldn't fail her now, tomorrow he was confident to win and gain a Bankai._

 _And it was shown the next day he started at 3:00am again and this time he showed a new energy in training and in an hour he had already broken 30 blades, he was looking all around, for one specific Benihime, the clones didn't ever attack him unless he attacked them first, so far when he was breaking the blades that he knew it couldn't be to allow him to see more blades and it was working for the most part, he had seen more and more of them, some of them in plain ridiculous cloathing like he had seen some in Hawaiian hula cloathing and some in cat girl costumes, the only thing he knew was that Benihime translated to Crimson Princess so it had to be red, but then one had caught his eyes and he knew this had to be it._

 _''Wait, that's it! That's the one!'' cried Urahara, he then started to charge towards it, the others seemed to recognize the threat and attacked him, but he blocked and attacked back breaking them and finally getting it, wrapping his arm around the clones waist he held his blade up to it's heart and said ''This is the one isn't it, this is it the one… right… please, please tell me this is it!''_

 _Urahara collapsed to his knees pleading for it to be the right one and eventually started crying because he could not think of which one it could be other than this one, this one was Benihime when she was Pyrrha Niko's it was the only one he could think it could be, it had to be this one!_

 _The Benihime clone kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face forcing him to look at her before she kissed him, she then gazed into his eyes with multiple emotions, pride, joy, excitement and love ''this is it, you did it Kisuke you have achieved Bankai in three days, a new record…'' she then got serious ''now listen well I will only say this once, my Bankai name is…'' she leaned in and whispered it in his ear and from that moment the name was ingrained in his mind._

 _They then stood up, Benihime reverting to her usually appearance, but for some reason she kept her Pyrrha Niko's cloths on ''will you remember that name?''_

 _''I will always remember, I will never forget your true name'' stated Urahara._

 _''So now for the last question how do I look in this, am I still as good in it as I was when I was Pyrrha?'' asked Benihime._

 _''Yeah'' said Urahara ''you look better than- than- anyone really''_

 _''Oh good'' said Benihime, tackling Urahara and pushing him to the ground._

 _''Wait what are you doing?'' asked Urahara._

 _''We have a whole week off right?'' Asked Benihime, Urahara nodded ''good''_

 _Nobody saw Kisuke Urahara for the rest of the week, but when he eventually came back he had a look on his face that made Yoruichi curious as to where he was and Soi Fon rather pissed off wondering where he was, everyone even other squad member who heard of it, dubbed it a 'stupid grin'_

-NOW-

Everyone gazed at the Bankai in somewhat amazement, many people gave their thoughts vocally.

''Whoa!'' Gasped Ruby.

''What?'' asked Qrow.

''Ok, that is kinda cool'' said Yang.

''Wow'' sighed Ren.

''Oh, Wow Ren, Pyrrha became a giant, how did she do that, I wanna be a giant!'' cheered Nora ''Pyrrha, Pyrrha how did you become a giant?! Can you eat more pancakes like that! I want to be a giant how can I be a giant!?''

The enemy's backed down or at least Hazel and Raven did out of caution, they had seen Urahara fight now and they knew better than to underestimate him, Cinder reacted differently, Cinder looked down and started to shake but then it turned out she was just laughing at the Bankai.

''That's it, you were saying this is the most powerful form of your weapon and this is it, it's laughable'' cackled Cinder ''oh no a giant woman whatever will I do!''

Soon enough Emerald and Mercury joined in with her laughing and so did Vernal thinking the same thing.

Urahara scowled at her for daring to make fun at Benihime, he was normally very relaxed and mellow, but one thing he would never, ever stand for was someone mocking Benihime, to him that was punishable by death and apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so as he heard a growling in his head.

'Kisuke, she is really pissing me off now, please shut her up!' Growled Benihime.

'Don't worry Princess, just stick to the plan and she'll never mock you again once were finished' stated Urahara.

Raven and Hazel had their guard up knowing better than to underestimate him, but before they could do anything Urahara appeared in front of Raven and slashed at her forcing her to block, he then continued the attack with Hazel and Cinder, he was darting around the room attack one another with Shunpo, trying his best to distract them.

'He's doing something what's he doing' thought Hazel as he blocked a Hadō attack, Urahara was doing well without Benihime's main Bankai power he had to make sure he didn't unveil it until the plan was finished, but Benihime did quick work.

Soon Cinder and Raven were planning for a combined attack with there Maiden powers, Raven with her sword ready and Cinder summoning lightning but as they were about to attack, Raven's magical sword broke and Cinder's lightning faded leaving them both stunned.

''W-what, what is this!?'' gasped Cinder ''WHAT IS THIS WHAT DID YOU DO!''

''Wait, it's that woman isn't it?'' asked Hazel.

''Yes it is, my Bankai's ability is to reconstruct anything she touches, but she can also deconstruct things, using this power I can fix up bodily problems and inner problems, I can even bring corps back life'' stated Urahara.

''What!?'' cried Ruby.

''No way!'' cried Yang.

''So you think you can bring people back to life?" asked Cinder giggling a little at how ridiculous he sounded.

''Yeah, but lets get back to that and get onto my deconstruction power, namely these'' said Urahara holding up two spheres one orange and the other was green, Cinder and Raven flinched realising what those were ''doing so I was able to remove the Fall and Spring Maiden powers from both of you, I win, simple as that, I still have plenty of spirit energy whereas with you two getting these removed has taken out the rest of your aura, you may still charge me if you want, but I do not recommend it''

The three of them froze, Raven ran and grabbed Vernal before she used her semblance to get them away, Cinder looked to Hazel to see that he had already disappeared, but before she could do anything she was slammed into a wall with three triangles by Bakudō 30 Shitotsu Sansen, with that he deactivated his Bankai was was about to collapse when Benihime caught him.

''Kisuke are you ok?'' asked Benihime.

''Yeah, I'm fine, I enjoy your Bankai Benihime, but once it's done it makes me very tired'' said Urahara.

''luckily I have the best pillow for you'' said Benihime laying Urahara down in her lap.

''Thank you'' sighed Urahara.

''Ehem''

Urahara and Benihime looked over to see everyone still tied up and Ren and Nora still lying on the floor ''oh right, I'm sorry'' said Urahara snapping his fingers freeing everyone, Ruby and Yang helped up Ren and Nora and then everyone went over to the two of them.

''I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?''

 **So that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed that and just so you know I am really not sure if Benihime's Bankai can do that, but I decided to do it anyways.**

 **I will admit this, when I wrote the 'submit' line my mind did slip into the gutter for a minute, don't worry I have an iron willpower that is able to push those thoughts aside thought.**

 **Now as to the Maiden powers, I have or are going to post a pole, deciding upon this, so check it out and vote for someone on the list, I have put down every female character that's still alive in RWBY and would make sense for Urahara to give the powers to, expect Weiss and Winter, mostly because I can only see them with the powers of the Winter Maiden if any Maiden.**

 **But if there's a character you want to receive the powers thats not on the poll be free just to leave it in a review and I'll count that as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back for chapter 5, I figured I should bring up this bit of possible disappointment chapter 5 and maybe 6 will not have much of our rugged and beautiful protagonists, this chapter will reveal how RWBY and NR dealt with there deaths, so I apologise if you wanted to continue with the story.**

 **Also I figured I should answer some questions in the reviews.**

 **Bankai777: I will think about it.**

 **Shashenka: I'm sorry but I'm not doing that, I may mess around with that at one point and give her one maiden powers, but for now I don't think so.**

 **Rangetsu: I'm not sure if your still reading, but I'm not sure if I'll do that, this was originally suppose to take place after the Quincy Blood War Arc, but honestly I don't think I feel right in writing Summer Rose in this unless I know how she died, which is probably not for a long time cometh.**

 **Miss Seraphina: Thank you for the compliment.**

 **Jlargent: I would make a Steven Universe reference for you, but I literally know nothing about that series… I'm sorry.**

 **Also to those who have been asking for longer chapters ok I'm going to try and give you longer chapters.**

Chapter 6

-Six Months ago-

-Patch-

Ruby Rose sat up in her bed, she was dressed in a set of button up paijama's, she saw her father sitting down right beside her, he had fallen asleep at her side, he woke up and saw she was awake and quickly went to check on her hugging her and saying he was so glad she was ok.

''Oh, your awake, thank god your awake'' sighed Taiyang in relief as he hugged his daughter.

''Ugh… wait what happened?'' asked Ruby.

''Your Uncle Qrow found you, unconscious, he got you out of there, though and brought you home safe'' stated Taiyang.

Ruby then realised something ''Yang! Is she alright?!'' she asked concerned.

''Uh… she's uh… she's gonna be alright, I think she just… I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things'' sighed Taiyang ''she's too strong to let this stop her, I'm just glad my girls are back home''

Just then Ruby realised something ''wait what happened to the school?! Vale?! Were they able to clear the Grimm out?'' asked Ruby.

''Things at Vale are under control, but the school… it's… it's not that simple'' stated Taiyang ''that Dragon… thing whatever it is doesn't seem to be dead, don't get me wrong you did a number on it, but it hasn't disappeared it's… well… it's frozen and it seems to be attracting more and more Grimm''

''I did… what?'' asked Ruby unsure of what was said just now.

''Hmm?'' mused Taiyang.

''You said I did a number on it'' stated Ruby ''what did you mean?''

''I… listen we can talk about this later, as things are now… well it's a mess ok'' said Taiyang.

''It's always a mess'' said a familiar voice, the two looked to see Qrow standing in the doorway ''can I have a minute… please?''

Taiyang got a little bit angry at this, he stood up and glared at Qrow and said indignantly ''what I can't stay here?!''

''Tai, please'' said Qrow in a pleading sort of way.

Taiyang sighed and kissed Ruby on the forehead ''I'm glad your alright'' he said ''I'm going to make us tea ok''

Taiyang gave Qrow one last glare before leaving, Qrow sighed before walking over to Ruby bed and sat down next to her ''how are you holding up?''

''Um.. I kind of hurt… all over'' said Ruby.

Qrow gave a sad chuckle ''it makes sense, after what you did'' he said.

''You guys keep saying that!'' cried Ruby getting frustrated ''what did I do!?''

Qrow sat down in the chair heavily ''what's the last thing you remember?'' he asked.

''I remember… running to the top of the tower and'' Ruby started and then gasped as she suddenly remembered what happened at the top of the tower and gasped "Jaune, Pyrrha are they alright?"

Qrow looked down sombrely "I'm sorry kid"

Ruby looked down towards the bed tears welling up in her eyes, two of her friends were currently dead, Jaune was her first friend at Beacon, he had been the thing to hold JNPR together and together he and Ruby were the two things that connected RWBY and JNPR, Jaune had always supported her and had helped her where he could help her, sure he wasn't very strong where it came to fighting, but he could come up with a strategy for any situation, he'd really helped her out in tactics class, a subject she was failing in, honestly it hurt her that he was gone.

Ruby wasn't as close to Pyrrha as she was to Jaune but she was still a good friend and she still cared for Pyrrha, she remembered the girls nights she had spent with Pyrrha, them along with Yang and Nora, where they had all gotten to know each other and shared milkshakes and talked about weapons, schoolwork and boys, Yang and her were mostly teased the JNPR girls about the boys, but they did get them back at times and finding ways to tease them, mostly by implying that they were dating Weiss and Blake and that's why they weren't at girls night, she loved that and she didn't want it to end… but now it had ended.

''I-I got to the top'' hiccuped Ruby as she began to cry ''and I-I saw Jaune h-holding P-P-Pyrrha… and'' Ruby gave an angry growl ''Cinder! But then everything went white!''

''Anything else?'' asked Qrow.

''I remember… my head hurting'' stated Ruby.

Qrow narrowed his eyes as he looked at her ''the night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?'' Asked Qrow.

''That I have Silver Eyes'' said Ruby.

''Silver eyes, that is an extremely rare trait'' stated Qrow.

''So?'' asked Ruby.

Qrow then explained to her about the powers her eyes supposingly had, about the silver eyed warriors who apparently had the ability to kill a Grimm with a glance, pointing out that a giant monster was frozen and she was in bed, before Qrow left Ruby asked how he knew what Ozpin said to her and he replied by telling her that Ozpin had him do many tasks but now he was missing now and with that Qrow left.

Once all of that was done Ruby decided to go see how her sister was doing, she quietly and hesitantly knocked on Yang's door ''come in''

Ruby entered to see Yang looking out of the window ''Yang?'' she asked, Yang didn't respond and Ruby turned to leaving thinking Yang wanted to be left alone when she heard:

''Ruby''

Ruby turned around to see Yang looking at her, she quickly ran over and hugged her older sister.

''I'm so glad your ok'' she said.

''But I'm not'' said Yang, Ruby released her from the hug and frowned ''it's gone… all of it- the school, Penny, Jaune, Pyrrha and…'' Yang stopped and Ruby looked down at the stump of her arm.

''What happened to Blake and Weiss?'' asked Ruby.

''Weiss's father came for hear'' stated Yang.

''What? What do you mean?'' asked Ruby.

''Ruby, the whole world saw what happened in Vale, everyone's scared nobody knows who to trust, so Weiss's father took her back to Atlas where he thought it would be safe'' stated Yang.

''But what about-'' Ruby started but Yang cut her off with:

''And Blake ran! Sun saw her go after we got to the city she just… ran!''

''But… why?'' Asked Ruby.

''I don't know… and I don't care'' stated Yang looking away.

''But… there has to be a reason why she-'' Ruby started.

''No there Doesn't!'' snapped Yang her eyes going red briefly, causing Ruby to step back ''sometimes bad things just happen Ruby!''

''So what now?'' asked Ruby.

''You do whatever you want, I'm going to lie hear'' stated Yang.

''But-''

''Just leave me alone'' said Yang, in a depressed tone, Ruby frowned and turned to leave.

''I love you'' she said before leaving.

Later on after making a few calls and getting a few things together, she stepped out of the house with a backpack, the Crescent Rose.

''Hey'' said a voice, Ruby turned to see Ren and Nora.

''Hey Ren, hey Nora'' said Ruby ''you know Havens a long way away''

''It's the best option we have'' said Ren.

"You two sure you want to come with me?" asked Ruby.

"The journey may be long and hard" said Ren.

"But we're ready!" grinned Nora with a determined look, the three of them then walked off to there travels.

-Atlas-

Weiss looked out of the window of the Airship that she and her father were taking to Atlas, she really wanted to return to Vale, to help Vale with the Grimm assault, they needed every Huntsman and Huntress they could get, they had plenty of soldiers moving in to get every refugee they could get out of Vale and the Huntsmen and Huntress were fighting the Grimm and trying to repair any damage they could to the town.

That was where she wanted to be helping, not sitting in the Airship listening to her father talk with the same mean spirited insulting tone he always spoke in when he spoke to her about the Huntsmen and Huntresses and her wanting to be a Huntress, she rolled her eyes as she listened to it, but then one part of it caught her attention.

''- you should count yourself lucky your not dead yet like those two other children, Pyrrha Nikos and one that I believe was called Jaune Arc''

''Wait- What did you just say?!'' asked Weiss hoping she didn't hear what she thought she had heard.

''Two first years, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos died in the Fall of Beacon''

Weiss started to feel regret for how she had treated Jaune, he had shown Weiss nothing but kindness regardless on how badly she had treated him, she remembered when she had found him in the woods once, she tried to find a better partner than Ruby only to find him and she just left him there handing by Pyrrha's spear, if Pyrrha didn't get there in time he could have died.

In fact looking back on it, she was actually glad that she hadn't gotten Pyrrha, looking back on it, the two might be able to work together, but it was very possible they couldn't work to the best of there abilities, Pyrrha had been just looking for some normalcy and Weiss wouldn't have given her that, she would likely push for everyone knowing that they were the best and honestly she was happy that Pyrrha had gotten Jaune.

If she got Pyrrha instead of Ruby, she never would have been part of Team RWBY, she would have never met Ruby, Blake and Yang, she would have never got went through the event they went through during there time at Beacon and they would have never become who they were today, Weiss had gotten more kind hearted during her time with Team RWBY, when she had joined she was a complete bitch and she still was a bitch, but she was better now, but she had only ever really been a bitch to Jaune.

Jaune had even set her up with Neptune, the boy she had wanted, but had turned her down and for the stupidest of reasons - because he was afraid to be uncool - and she had still really done nothing for him, heck when he called her trying to get Pyrrha help she and Ruby had basically done nothing, they were fighting Grimm yes but they were more focused on that then saving there friend.

'What a terrible friend I must be' thought Weiss sadly.

''Weiss are you crying?'' asked her father stiffly.

''No father'' said Weiss looking away from the man she called father, as she kept thinking about her dead friends sadly 'can I even call them friends?'

-Vale-

Blake Belladonna leapt from roof top to roof top, she had to run from this, she didn't know where she would run off to but she needed to run, she jumped down into the street.

''Hey you stop right there'' said a voice, Blake stopped and turned looking like she was in the headlights, it was a soldier ''you a student?''

''Y-yes'' said Blake unsure.

''First year?'' asked the soldier.

''Yes'' said Blake, not sure where this was going.

''Oh well that's good to know, we need to get you out of hear, we don't want to lose another first year'' stated the soldier.

''W-wait someone died?'' asked Blake, hesitantly.

"Two people have been confirmed dead" said the soldier "Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos"

Blake froze as she heard that, sure she wasn't as close to Jaune and Pyrrha as Ruby and Yang were, she and Weiss avoided there girls nights thinking they were just a waste of time, Blake now regretted not getting to know Pyrrha closely and not getting to know Jaune, heck come to think of it she didn't even really know what Jaune looked like remembering that one time she thought he was Sun.

Blake sighed, this had really hurt, she didn't even know who they were and yet she spent so much time with her and thats what hurt, it was then that she deiced she needed somewhere to think this all out and she felt like she knew where to go to relax and think it out, so as the soldiers back was turned she ran off, not noticing she was being followed by a certain Jaune looking Faunus.

 **So there I will probably do more of this next chapter, then I'll get back to the story at hand, I had an idea to do one with Yang too, but I felt I had already done her when I had done Ruby's part.**

 **I hope hit the nail on the head with most of these characters reacting to Jaune and Pyrrha's "death" maybe I'll do a chapter like this in the future where we see there reaction to them becoming Urahara and Benihime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hears the new chapter, I am sorry for the last chapter, I agree with the guy who reviewed it, it was a waste of time, I'm sorry and I hope this is better.**

Chapter 7

-THEN-

 _Kisuke Urahara turned over in his bed, he was uncomfortable, he was uncomfortable all night and he was trying to get comfortable, but one thought played in his mind over and over again and he was trying to shake it but it wasn't working, he sighed as he laid on his side, Benihime appeared next to him and hugged him, she could feel his anxiety and his doubts, she had known him for a long time and she knew him the best, she wasn't like other Zanpakto who would just berate there owner for there weakness, she'd help him any way she could._

 _''What's wrong?'' she asked._

 _''The captain thing, that's what's wrong'' said Urahara ''I did the captain exam to humour Yoruichi and now it looks like now I am going to be a captain''_

 _''And your scared of that?'' asked Benihime._

 _''Yes, I am scared of it, I don't know if I'll be a good enough leader or if I'll even be cut out for the job and what if the Squad doesn't like me as a leader, what if I have problems with the Lieutenant then what?'' asked Urahara._

 _''Then you'll have to deal with it'' stated Benihime, snuggling up ''alright, but you'll be a good leader, I know your a good leader, you lead JNPR''_

 _''And I lead us to our deaths, I got you killed'' said Urahara a few tears in his eyes._

 _''Is that it, Kisuke I don't blame you and you've learned from that, so stop blaming yourself, you already lead a sort of division, the containment unit, taking up this new post will mean you can't be the containment unit leader but still...'' Benihime trailed off ''look I know you can do this, I have faith in you and when you can't do this I'll help you do this, so stop this and pull yourself together, you can do it ok''_

 _Urahara was silent for a few minutes he seemed to be mulling her words over and over in his head, finally he said:_ _''Thank you Benihime, you've helped me make a decision''_

 _''And that decision is?'' asked Benihime._

 _''When I get out of this bed, from now on I will be part of the 12th Division'' stated Urahara._

 _''We will be'' said Benihime kissing Urahara's cheek._

-NOW-

Kisuke Uranara was currently laid down in his Zanpakto Benihime's lap, he was exhausted after using his Bankai, he always did feel exhausted after using his Bankai, he was currently being steered at by his friends, who were now released from his Kidō because of him running out of spiritual energy.

''Hey guys'' he sighed.

''You ok Darling?'' asked Benihime.

''Yeah, I'm just tired'' sighed Urahara.

''Oh don't worry love, I know the perfect cure for that'' purred Benihime wiggling her eyebrows.

''Ooo, hoo, hoo can't wait'' grinned Urahara, as the two shared a kiss.

''Ehem'' Weiss cleared her throat, she was tapping her foot a blushing brightly, all of them but Qrow were blushing.

''Yeah, I guess we have some explaining to do'' said Urahara.

''Could say that again'' said Yang.

''Oh one question before the interrogation, are you two together-together?'' asked Nora.

''Yes, Nora we are together-together, you could even say were married'' smiled Benihime.

''Before you interrogate us can we at least get through this little invasion by the White Fang first?'' asked Urahara.

''Don't worry it's all dealt with'' said familiar voice, they all turned to see Blake coming into the room.

''Blake'' Urahara greeted.

''Jaune'' Blake greeted back.

''Urahara, actually… well my first name is Kisuke… I'll explain later'' said Urahara.

The team members of Team RWBY had a nice reunion where all four of them hugged one another.

''Now that's touching'' said Urahara, everyone looked at him ''sorry ruined the moment didn't I… anyone for Sake?''

-LINE BREAK-

Later Urahara and Benihime were seated on one side of a room, everyone else was seated on the other side, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Oscar/Ozpin, Qrow, Sun and Blake's Parents were seated on the other side.

''Ok, go on ask your questions'' said Urahara taking a drink of Sake.

''Ok, first question how are you older now?'' asked Weiss ''and better question how old are you currently?''

''Eh, I'm… I'm… Benihime how old are we now I lost track'' said Urahara.

''I think we are something around… 800'' mused Benihime.

''Really, I thought we were younger than that'' mused Urahara.

''800!'' exclaimed Weiss

''Wait, how are you even alive?'' asked Ruby ''I saw you die- wait are you zombies?! Or did you come back to life?!''

''Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I am still dead, both of us are'' said Urahara ''currently we are a couple of spirits, different kinds of spirits but were both still a couple of spirits''

''I'm a Zanpakto, a weapon at my Shinigami Masters beck and call'' stated Benihime.

''And I am a Shinigami, a Death God'' stated Urahara ''allow me to explain''

Urahara and Benihime then began to explain everything, the Soul Society, the Seireitei, the Shinigami, the Zanpakto, the Gotei 13, the Captain and Lieutenants, Order 66 and about there past with how Urahara was declared a criminal, but thanks to Yoruichi, he and Tessai managed to escape from the court.

''And that's the story, pretty crazy right'' said Urahara.

''Crazy doesn't really feel like the appropriate word'' said Weiss.

''Yeah lets go with Bonkers, that story is absolutely Bonkers!'' Yang exclaimed.

''And yet it is true, bet you didn't expect it did you?'' asked Urahara.

''So, you became a grim reaper?'' asked Ren.

''Yes'' said Urahara.

''And then you became

''Yeah, I was the leader of the Containment unit, because I was the 3rd seat of the 2nd Division'' explained Urahara.

''Which was BS, you totally deserved to be Lieutenant way more than that fat tub of lard did!'' cried Benihime.

''I know, but we talked about this, he was part of a noble family, so I had no real choice, besides it wasn't that bad'' said Urahara.

''It was for me, you rarely carried me around because you weren't allowed to, so we spent less time together'' pouted Benihime.

''Well that is done now, now I can spend all the time in the world with you'' said Urahara cuddling close to her.

''I like that'' cooed Benihime cuddling up with Urahara.

''Ehem, may we please continue?'' asked Weiss clearing her throat to get some attention.

''Oh yes, I'm sorry where were we?'' asked Urahara ''oh yes, I remember please carry on''

''And then you became a Captain of your own Division'' said Weiss.

''Yes, 12th Division to be specific'' stated Urahara tinking glasses with Benihime before both of them had another glass of Sake, she was starting to get a bit tipsy.

''And in doing so you formed a Research unit?'' asked Blake.

''Yes, I did, I lost it when I was discharged, it's Mayuri's now'' said Urahara.

''Opportunist, I always hated him'' sneered Benihime ''he was one sick son of a bitch''

''I know you hated him, a part of me hates him too'' said Urahara gently ''but I needed a deputy and I couldn't see any other options''

''And I remember saying to you many times, Akon'' said Benihime.

''Oh yeah… I'm gonna tell you the truth Princess, that kid was so quiet in the confinement that I often forgot about him'' said Urahara ''so when you were saying Akon I was going… who?''

''Ah I see'' said Benihime ''Typical, also doesn't excuse from what happened''

''I know it doesn't'' said Urahara.

''Wait so what were you accused for?'' asked Ozpin, using Oscars body currently.

''I was wrongly accused for doing experiments on people, by mixing them with Grimm (Hollows, but I'll use terminology you understand) I didn't and so they were going to take my powers away and leave me stranded'' said Urahara.

''What!'' cried Yang.

''But you were innocent!'' cried Ruby.

''Yeah, but they didn't know that'' said Urahara.

''You were framed!'' cried Sun.

''Did you get anything back when it was discovered you were innocent, like money or a fruit basket or at least an apology?'' asked Ruby.

''No, cheep fisted bastards gave me nothing!'' cried Urahara indignantly ''oh well, at least I didn't lose my powers''

''That's all you were concerned with, not being stranded!'' cried Weiss.

''Well, I could deal with the stranded thing, but taking my powers would mean taking Benihime from me and I couldn't allow that'' said Urahara hugging her close ''I felt the pain of thinking I'd lose you once, I didn't want to feel the true pain of losing you''

''And I don't ever want to lose you'' cried Benihime hugging Urahara close.

Ghria and Kali looked at one another, if they were honest Urahara and Benihime reminded them of themselves when they were younger, it brought back some rather pleasant memories and they were happy it did and they were quite happy for Urahara and Benihime and how happy they were.

''So now your both hear, an ex-shinigami and his weapon… a zanpakto… which is what you are now Pyrrha?'' asked

''Yes I am and it's Benihime or Crimson Princess now'' stated Benihime ''and yes Ruby, I can summon my sword form'' Benihime demonstrated this ''and you can geek out over and with me later''

''Oh, good because I have soooooooooo many questions!'' cried Ruby ''but first I need to know, what's it like being a weapon?''

''It's not really that different from being a person'' said Benihime taking another drink of Sake ''anymore questions''

''Why did you come back hear?'' asked Ozpin.

''Yeah, it's pretty hectic right now, so why come back?'' asked Sun.

''We needed a vacation'' stated Urahara.

''This is a vacation to you, death, destruction, fighting and political matters **(I think)** '' stated Blake.

''Yeah… I missed this'' sighed Urahara ''adventure, danger… haven't really had that since Kurosaki-san grew up''

''Yeah, I've wanted some more action'' sighed Benihime

''Those things you did that appear to be Magic, such as moving from one spot to another in an instant'' said Ozpin.

''Shunpo'' stated Urahara.

''The glowing rope, that bonded the others'' said Ozpin.

''Kidō, Bakudō variation'' stated Urahara.

''They're all Shinigami techniques?'' asked Ozpin.

''Yeah they are, we learn them in the soul academy'' stated Urahra.

''You learn this?'' asked Ozpin.

''Yeah, I mean, you don't just go to the afterlife and become a Shinigami, there's a long process that takes years and years to become a Shingami'' said Urahara ''some people in the school don't even graduate, so yeah I had to work my ass of to become a Shinigami and then I had to work my ass off as the Containment Unit leader and Captain of Division 12 and the Research and Development Center and now I can laze around in a rundown shop, I'm a shop keeper now''

''anymore questions?'' asked Benihime.

''How is he in bed?'' Kali asked.

''Kali!'' exclaimed Ghira.

''Mom!'' cried Blake.

''Seriously!'' cried Weiss.

Though Benihime surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) answered:

''Four words, He. Is. A. Beast and he's so cute because he is always so eager to please, though sadly he has become a bit of a perv because of me''

''Hey, I am Not a Perv'' stated Urahara.

''Oh really Kisuke, really? really, really? really, really, really?'' asked Benihime twitching her brow.

''Ok, fine I am a bit of Perv'' said Urahara.

''Thought so'' said Benihime smugly.

''Hey, I'm a pervert for you ya know'' grinned Urahara.

''Kisuke, that is one the most disgustingly sweet thing you've said to me'' said Benihime, giving him a quick peck on the lips ''besides you don't need to worry, about being a perv, I like pervs''

''Really!'' cried Weiss scandalised ''You like the fact he's a Pervet!''

''A bit rich coming from you Weiss considering you want to date a playboy and I don't mind when he peeks on me changing or going in the shower, I know you do it Kisuke I don't understand why you don't join me, I am however a bit upset when he pervs on other girls'' said Benihime.

''That's very rare now'' stated Urahara desperately ''I love you and your the only girl I want to perv on… and that sounded wrong, but you get it right!''

''Ehem'' Ozpin cleared his throat, Oscar was blushing at this conversation and it showed on his face ''if you, don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing while your hear… help us?''

''Yep'' said Urahara.

''Pretty, much but I am not becoming the Fall Maiden'' said Benihime sternly pointing a finger at Ozpin.

''Well, we need to figure out, what to do with these'' stated Urahara putting two bottles on the table, one with an orange light another with a green light, the Fall and Spring Maiden powers ''then we can focus on hunting down Raven and Cinder''

''Hunting them down?'' asked Yang.

''How? We don't even know where to start, so how will we hunt them?'' asked Ruby.

''I do'' grinned Urahara.

''You implanted that Bacteria into them didn't you'' said Benihime smirking.

''Course I did'' smirked Urahara.

''Wait Bacteria?'' asked Ruby ''you made them sick?''

''No it's a special kind of Bacteria that I can use to track Raven and Cinder, therefore we can find them a lot faster'' said Urahara.

''So, wait what now?'' asked Nora.

''Simple, we will go to Atlas but on the way I will be training all of you'' said Urahara.

''Hang on, you train us?'' asked Weiss.

''Well, Yeah'' said Urahara.

''And before you start bitching Weiss about how he's inexperienced and your better fighters- don't give me that look I know you'd say that'' stated Benihime ''well unlike any of you Kisuke was a Captain and he is more skilled than any of you currently''

''Well what if we don't want to train under him?'' asked Weiss.

''I don't mind'' said Ren ''I think, I want to learn this… Kidō stuff and I'd like you to teach me… Ja- Kisuke I'm sorry I wasn't desperately trying to end the conversation, you are like a brother, your now an older brother to me and if you can teach me I'd like it''

''Yeah me too, I know I can't be a giant like Pyrrha, but I at least want to shoot lighting out of my hands'' said Nora excitedly.

''I'd like to learn that Shunpo thing'' said Blake.

''Oh me too!'' Cheered Ruby.

''Yeah, that looked awesome!'' Cheered Yang.

''Yeah!'' Cried Sun joyfully.

''Hey, Ozpin do you mind me teaching the kid your in?'' Asked Urahara ''… that sounded wrong, but you know what I mean right?''

''Yes, I do and he wants you too as well, he think you can train him much more, he wants you to teach him to fight, to teach him that Kidō, which I do agree it could be useful and Shunpo, again a rather useful technique, I'm going to let Oscar speak now'' said Ozpin, before a wave came over Oscar's body and Oscar took over again.

''Thanks, I look forwards to training with you Mr. Urahara, Ms. Benihime'' said Oscar ''I'm ready to start when you are''

''Look, Urahara I'm not going to-'' Qrow started.

''Yeah, I'm not thinking of training you'' said Urahara.

''Good'' said Qrow taking a drink from his flask.

Ghira cleared his throat ''I heard you know some hand to hand'' he said.

''I do'' said Urahara.

''Before I came hear, the White Fang attacked my house and I feel… that I am rusty so I would like to ask for some help'' said Ghira.

''I'd be more than happy to help you sir'' said Urahara.

''Benihime do you mind helping me out, I did win against the invaders but… barely'' stated Kali.

''I'd be more than happy Kali'' said Benihime.

''Weiss, any complaints now, look I can teach you all my techniques, not my Zanpakto techniques but all my techniques, Shunpo and Kido and Hakuda and all that'' stated Urahara ''please''

Weiss gave an exasperated sigh before groaning out ''fine!''

''Alright, then training will begin

 **So there, that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed next chapter the Fall and Spring Maiden powers will be given to someone.**


End file.
